Ryo's Secret
by BabyBee3
Summary: After Ryo goes missing the Tamers search frantically for their friend. Once he's found, they realize that maybe Ryo's life isn't as perfect as he made it out to be. Maybe, just maybe, he's covering up something sinister...something deadly.
1. Chapter 1

******Chapter 1 of ****__****Ryo's Secret****____****  
********Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

******This was originally the rewrite of one of my older stories called "What Happened". I decided to change it up a little. I'm sticking to the original plot line but I have added and subtracted a few things and hopefully made it better than the original and more recent rewrite. **

******So, thank you to the old readers who have come back to reread this story. Thank you so much for sticking with me through this and don't worry I will be updating the sequel with all of the changes and a new title as soon as I complete this story. To my new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this fanfic.**

* * *

Rika walked to Guilmon's hideout to meet up with her best friends. It had been a few weeks since they had seen each other which was nothing unusual. Life kept them busy but they always kept in touch. She couldn't help but smile when she reached the hideout. Henry and Takato stood there waiting for her just like in the old days when they were still Tamers and still had their digimon bouncing around them.

Henry was the first to spot her. A grin spread widely across his face. He pulled her into a bone crushing hug the moment she was within reach. Rika glanced at Takato over Henry's shoulder. Takato's forehead was creased with worry but he still managed to smile at her. "What's wrong?" She asked as Henry released her.

"Have you heard from Ryo?" Takato asked.

Rika shook her head. "Why?"

"Nobody has." Henry answered. "Not since our last get together a month ago. We figured if he had talked to anybody it would have been you. You're his favorite to annoy." Rika's eyes shifted between the two of them. It was unusual to go two days without hearing from Ryo, but an entire month? Something was definitely up. "We've tried calling him, but it says his phone's been disconnected."

"Maybe we should stop by his house." Rika suggested.

Takato nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea."

"What's a good idea?" Jeri asked as she came to a halt beside Takato. Rika hadn't even noticed her approaching or the two idiots trailing behind her.

"We're going to Ryo's house to see what the deal is." Takato replied.

"We need to talk to Ryo's dad." Kazu said as he approached.

"He'll know what's up with Ryo." Kenta added.

"Brilliant ideas boys! Why didn't I think of that?" Rika's voice dripped sarcasm.

"Stop it!" Henry murmured in her ear, pulling her behind him. Rika rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. These two boys managed to irritate her more than Ryo. "That's a good idea guys, but ___we _as in Takato, Rika, and I." Henry said, turning towards Kazu and Kenta.

"And Jeri!" Takato added hastily. He blushed as everyone looked at him. Jeri smiled.

"That's no fair! He's our friend too!" Said Kenta, stubbornly crossing his arms. Rika's eyes narrowed. ___Hardly! _she thought.

"I know that, but we're depending on you to take Suzie home and take care of her." At the mention of her name, Suzie poked her head out from behind a tree.

Kazu groaned. "Isn't that little ankle bitter old enough to take care of herself?" Henry's eyes narrowed and Rika was beginning to get the feeling that she might have to hold Henry back.

"I'm not an ankle bitter!" Suzie shouted.

"We don't want to get you guys involved unless we really need to." Henry muttered through clenched teeth. Takato glanced at Jeri who was nodding in agreement with what Henry had said.

"Henry's right. We need you guys on back up duty." Kazu's jaw dropped.

"But, Takato-"

"Oh, quit whining, Kenta!" Rika shouted. She pushed past Henry and shoved Kenta into Kazu.

"Fine." Kenta mumbled.

"I will not tolerate shovi-" Kazu began, standing up to Rika.

"CAN IT!" Rika interrupted, waving her fist at Kazu. Kazu backed away, pulling Kenta in front of him.

"Do we still have to babysit Suzie?" Kenta asked, glancing at the girl who now stood in front of Henry. A muscle in Henry's jaw twitched as both Rika and Takato grabbed his arm.

"Yes." Takato replied.

"Suzie?" Henry asked as Kazu and Kenta stomped off.

Suzie looked up at him. "Yes, big brother?"

"Give them hell."

Suzie smirked. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

The walk to Ryo's house was long and boring. The four of them really didn't talk much. They were all too caught up in their own worried thoughts. What if something bad had happened to Ryo? What if he was completely fine and just didn't pay his phone bill? If that was case, he was in for a serious ass kicking from Rika.

They approached Ryo's house, letting Henry knock on the door. A man answered it. He was tall with dark hair and extremely attractive. There was a little bit of stubble lining his jaw and Rika couldn't help but notice how striking his blue eyes were. They reminded her of Ryo's, except he didn't have dark purple bags under his eyes. It was clear to Rika that this man hadn't slept in several days.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Is Ryo around?" Henry asked politely. The man shook his head as tears rimmed his eyes. Rika could see him struggling to keep them from falling. Something bad must have happened. She feared the worst.

"I'm sorry but he's not. Are you friends of his?" Henry nodded in response. "Well, maybe you can help. I'm Jake, by the way. Ryo's brother." Rika's eyes widened in surprised along with everyone else. She had been sure that Ryo was an only child.

Takato was the first to recover. "I'm Takato." He pointed to each of the Tamers as he spoke their names. "That's Henry, this is Jeri and that is Rika." Jake's eyebrows rose.

"Rika?" Jake whispered, looking her up and down. Suddenly he smiled. "I never thought I'd have the pleasure of meeting the person that could drive Ryo crazy." Takato snickered as Rika blushed.

"Where is Ryo?" Henry asked.

Jake's smile faded. "I don't know. He's been missing for about three weeks now."


	2. Chapter 2

******Chapter 2 of **___**Ryo's Secret**_******  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

After telling them about Ryo, Jake had invited them inside and brought them upstairs to Ryo's bedroom in the hopes that they might discover something that his family hadn't. Once Jake left them alone Henry and Rika went to work combing through Ryo's computer.

"Does anyone find it odd that the police aren't involved?" Jeri asked.

"It is weird." Takato murmured. "Jake seems genuinely worried about Ryo. He almost cried when we asked about him."

"So why aren't the police involved?" Rika pondered, leaning against Ryo's computer desk.

"Okay, I managed to break into Ryo's email account." Henry announced. " And what I found isn't exactly normal." He said, looking back at them from where he sat in Ryo's computer chair.

"Well, what is it?" Jeri asked, taking a seat on Ryo's bed. Takato did the same.

"It's an email-" Rika began, but Takato cut across her.

"It doesn't sound weird so far." Rika glared at him.

"-but it doesn't say anything." Rika finished.

Takato's eyebrows rose. "It still doesn't sound all that weird. People send blank emails by accident all the time."

Rika rolled her eyes. "It's a video that was sent to him of himself."

"So?" Jeri asked.

"This video was recorded the moment Ryo opened the email. That's why it's so weird. Now if I'm right, it will give us a clue." Henry explained. Everyone gathered around the computer as he pressed play.

Ryo stared blankly at his computer. He looked bored and then his eyebrows furrowed. He glanced down at himself and then back at the computer. Ryo stood, kicking his chair away. It rolled into the back wall as Ryo began frantically searching his desk. He froze and looked up. "Webcam." He muttered, smacking himself in the forehead. Ryo looked directly at the camera, his eyes narrowing as a man dressed in all black came up behind him. "Could you try to include some originality? If we're going to live in a horror movie it should at least be a good one." A phone began ringing. Ryo picked up his cell phone and studied the screen, his eyes widening. He spun around to face the and the video stopped.

"Who is he talking to?" Jeri asked.

"The guy in black." Takato replied.

Henry shook his head. "I don't think Ryo had realized there was someone behind him until the last second. He was speaking to whoever was recording the video."

"He was speaking to the person recording it?" Takato asked, looking away from the monitor. Rika gave him a ___you're-an-idiot _look.

"Yes." Henry replied. "Ryo must know who that is."

"How can you tell?" Jeri asked.

Henry glanced at her. "The way he's acting. He realizes he's being recorded but he's not afraid and he's speaking in a casual tone but there's a hint of fondness to it."

"Like the way he speaks to Rika." Takato remarked. Jeri had to choked back a giggle. Rika's face was priceless.

"Exactly." Henry agreed. "This video was a live feed and I can tell that the person watching it is fond of Ryo as well."

"How could you not be?" Jeri muttered. Rika rolled her eyes. She was obviously the only one that heard that.

"Because they would have seen the guy standing behind Ryo and you think that's why his phone went off. They were sending him a warning." Henry nodded. Takato looked at Rika. "Do you know who it might be?"

Rika met his gaze with raised eyebrows. "Why would I know?"

"Ryo, tells you a lot."

"No, he doesn't."

"Ryo does tell you a lot more than he tells us." Henry murmured, joining Takato's teasing. Rika's eyes narrowed in response.

"He doesn't tell me anything and I don't care." Henry smiled at her. He knew she was lying.

"Sure you don't." Takato said, walking away from the computer.

Rika followed. "I do ___not _like Ryo!"

"I never said you did, but it's so obvious that you do."

"I don't!"

Henry came up beside Rika as her hands clenched into fists. "Can't you guys just agree to disagree?"

"I DO NOT!"

"YOU DO TOO!"

Henry sighed. "Apparently not." He mumbled as Rika pounced. Henry caught her around the waist, keeping her from attacking Takato. Rika fought against him.

"If you don't like Ryo then why are you so defensive?"

"Would you two stop it! We have bigger things to worry about!" Jeri shouted. Rika ignored her and began fighting harder against Henry as her cell phone began to ring. Henry held her back with one arm and fished her cell phone out of her pocket with his free hand.

The arm Henry had around Rika fell. Rika slammed into Takato knocking the two of them onto Ryo's bed. Rika grabbed Takato by the throat and began shaking him.

"Ryo!?" Henry's shout of surprise was enough to get keep Rika from strangling the boy underneath her. She looked over at Henry. He had her phone to his ear. She jumped off of Takato and snatched her phone away from Henry. She pressed it against her ear and listened. She could hear his breathing. "Hello?" She murmured. Her heart began to beat faster as she waited anxiously for his response.

"Hey, Pumpkin." His voice was soft and quiet. Rika let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"You're supposed to be missing!" She accused. He chuckled, causing Rika's eyes to narrow. She hadn't been on the phone with him for two seconds and she was already irritated.

"Worried about me?"

"No!" She scoffed. "Why would I? It's everyone else that's freaking out."

Ryo sighed. "Tell them I'm sorry. I just...got lost. It's taken me a while to find my way back."

"How did you get lost?"

Ryo ignored her question. "Meet me at Mr. Wicker's mansion." Rika felt herself shiver. That place was the epitome of horror.

"That creepy old haunted house?"

"The one and only."

"No way!"

Rika hadn't noticed Takato come up behind her until he shouted "Ryo, Rika likes you!" into the phone. Rika punched him the chest, knocking him into the wall. Ryo was quiet for a long time.

"Please, Rika."

Rika's eyes widened. She couldn't help but be shocked. She couldn't remember the last time Ryo had called her by her real name. "Hell no!"

"Why not? I know my Wildcat's not scared."

"___Yours_?"

"Yep," He replied. "all mine."

"Fine," She whispered. "but only so I can punch you."

"It's a date."

Rika could almost see that stupid grin of his. "No it's not." She grumbled, hanging up the phone as she walked towards the door.

"What's going on?" Henry asked.

Rika looked back at Henry. "Apparently he got lost for three weeks."

Henry's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "Lost?"

Rika nodded. "That's what he said."

"He didn't want to talk to us?" Takato asked.

Rika gave him an evil look. "Why would he?" She asked, turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Takato asked.

"I'm leaving before I murder you."

Takato nodded, watching Rika open Ryo's bedroom door. "Good idea. Go cool off."

Rika spun around to face him. "You better cool off, gogglehead!" Takato took a few steps back as Henry turn Rika back towards the door.

"Go do whatever you were going to do." Henry said, pushing Rika through the door. "Let's not break any bones today." Rika sighed and exited Ryo's bedroom.

She went downstairs and out the front door. She walked as slowly as she could manage down the street, knowing it would piss Ryo off. Being patient was one thing Ryo was terrible at. Even though she was angry with him for making them and his family worry she was dying to see him. The thought of him being lost scared her. She wondered if he had been scared. Of course he wouldn't have been. Ryo had traveled the Digital World all on his own. He was the definition of bravery.

Rika began her journey into the woods. It was pleasant at first but as she traveled deeper into the trees it seemed like the shadows were following her. The moon gave off enough light fr her to see but not enough to keep the shadows from creeping her out. How had Ryo convinced her to come? Going through these woods were terrifying at night. People got killed and raped here constantly and nobody seemed to be able to catch the guy doing it. She didn't want to be one of those unfortunate people.

Rika came into a large clearing. She had never actually been to the Wicker Mansion, but she had heard things about it. She wasn't quite sure of it's exact location, but the mansion was huge and sat right in the middle of the clearing. There was no way you could miss it. It looked black in the dark and the windows were all shattered. The door was rotten and hanging lopsided on the hinges. Vines were growing up the walls and tangled with each other. Why in the world did Ryo want to meet here?

"Rika?" Rika turned around, bumping right into Ryo. He smiled at her. Rika let out a sigh of relief and for some odd reason she jumped right into his arms, almost knocking them over. For once, Ryo didn't ask questions or make fun of her, he just hugged her close to him. Very close to him, she noticed.

Ryo pulled away slightly, just enough for Rika to see his face. His expression was soft and he smiled at her again. Rika felt her heart begin to beat faster and in response to this, she punched him right in the stomach. Ruining the moment, much to her relief.

"Ow!" He mumbled. "Why did you do that?"

"I told you I was only coming so I could." She responded, pushing him away from her.

"I don't recall deserving it."

Rika rolled her eyes. "You don't have to deserve it. You are a twerp, therefore I am automatically allowed to punch you whenever I feel the need."

It was Ryo's turn to roll his eyes. "I don't remember reading that in the Tamer Manual."

Rika smirked. "Chapter 5, Section 3, Paragraph 4, Sentence 2." Ryo's eyes narrowed in response.

Rika patted him on the shoulder. "Don't feel bad Akiyama, I always win."

"You may have won the battle, babe, but you have yet to win the war."

Rika looked Ryo up and down. His cheek was bruised and he had a few cuts underneath his left eye. His hands were scratched up and the knuckles were bruised and bloody. He was wearing the same clothes he had been wearing at the last get together the Tamers had, a blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He was filthy. His hair was greasy and dirty. His shirt was covered in dark stains. She wasn't quite sure what those stains were but she was almost afraid to ask. Ryo didn't look like he had been lost. He looked like he had been running for his life.

"What happened to you?" She whispered.

Ryo looked away from her. "I told you...I got lost."

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are! You're a terrible liar Ryo."

"Rika-"

"Tell me the truth. Were you kidnapped?"

He sighed and nodded. "I escaped."

"Tell me what happened." Instead of telling her, he began walking back in the direction Rika had come. "Ryo!" He kept walking, ignoring her calls. She groaned and followed him. What in the world was going on here?

Ryo led her quietly back to his house, making sure the house was completely empty before actually letting her inside.

"Ryo?" She asked suspiciously. He looked at her.

"What?"

"What was that about?"

He shook his head at her. "Nothing. I was just seeing if anyone was home."

"Right." Rika muttered as Ryo took a seat on the couch. "Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" She asked, sitting down beside him.

"You didn't ask."

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"I have three sisters."

"Ryo?" Rika murmured. He met her gaze. "Don't you think you should call the police?" Ryo shook his head. "Why not?"

"I can't."

"Why? They can catch whoever took you so they won't try to take someone else."

"I just can't."

"But-"

"Rika please!" Ryo's head fell into his hands. "Please stop."

Rika was about to say something, but her response was cut off when a knife came out of nowhere, sticking itself into the couch in between Rika and Ryo. Rika didn't get the chance to see where it had come from, Ryo was already pulling her up the stairs. He pushed her into his room and slammed the door shut, locking it. Ryo came away from the door, cradling his left arm close to his chest.

"What's going on?" Rika asked. He ignored her, glancing furiously at the door.

Rika jumped when Ryo's closet doors began to rattle. Ryo strode over to his closet and pulled the door open, revealing Henry, Takato and Jeri all tied up with duct tape on their mouths. "You have got to kidding me!" Ryo muttered. He began to untie them. Rika went over and helped. Once the three of them were free, Jeri burst into tears.

"Your father is crazy!" Takato shouted at Ryo as he put his arm around Jeri. Ryo didn't seem the slightest bit surprised by Takato's outburst.

"You're father did this to them?" Rika asked.

"Where's Jake?" Ryo asked, ignoring Rika.

"He left." Henry replied. "Went home I think." Ryo turned away from them all and went over to his window, opening it as a banging sound began on his bedroom door.

"We can get out through here." Ryo murmured, looking back at them. Rika noticed the blood flowing down Ryo's left arm, but she couldn't see any wounds.

"Ryo-" Takato began but Ryo didn't give him the opportunity to object.

"Just do it!" Ryo yelled. They nodded.

Henry was the first to climb out the window and then Takato. Jeri climbed onto the window sill and glanced down.

"I don't like heights." Rika rolled her eyes and pushed Jeri out the window. Jeri screamed as she fell. Takato caught her before she hit the ground.

Ryo looked at Rika. "Your turn." He murmured.

"You're coming too, right?" Ryo shook his head. "I'm not going without you."

"Look, my father is mentally unstable. I have to stay here."

"Why isn't he in an institution?"

"We're handling it."

"He locked our friends in your closet! It doesn't look like you're handling it too well!" Rika hissed.

"Drop it." Ryo warned. They glared at each other for a few minutes. Finally, Rika gave in and with a sigh climbed onto the window sill. Ryo smiled at her. " Relax, I know what I'm doing."

Rika shook her head. "I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it."

Rika clenched the sides of the windows, making sure that Ryo couldn't just push her out.

He sighed. "Leave you're door unlocked. I'll come by tonight." Rika's eyes narrowed slightly. Ryo grinned at her. "You're going to really hate me for this. You can beat me up for it later, though." Rika's eyebrows furrowed.

"What are yo-" Ryo brushed his lips against hers. It was only the lightest of kisses, but it was enough to put Rika in shock. Ryo used this to his advantage and pushed her out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

******Chapter 3 of **___**Ryo's Secret**_******  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

Rika fell from the window and landed in Henry's arms. He set her gently on her feet, but Rika was finding it hard to keep herself steady. Ryo's kiss had thrown her for a loop. She grabbed hold of Henry's arm and looked up. She could see Ryo looking down at them, waiting for them to leave. Her heart beat painfully in her chest. There was something wrong here. She could feel it.

"Come on, Rika." Henry whispered to her. She found that even though she didn't want to leave Ryo, her legs moved on their own and followed Henry's lead. She was stumbling along after him. Finally, Henry came to a stop and pulled Rika onto his back. "What's got you so messed up?" Henry asked, walking along the sidewalk. "Don't tell me you're worried about Ryo."

"Is that a bad thing?" She heard Henry laugh and felt the vibrations of it through his back.

"You're growing soft, Rika." Rika said nothing. She didn't really know what to say. Henry was right.

"Ryo knows how to take care of himself. You don't have anything to worry about."

"He was kidnapped Henry! Can you imagine what he must be going through?"

"No, I can't, but Ryo is strong and it's clear that he doesn't want us involved. We should respect that."

"But-"

"Trust me." Henry stopped in front of Rika's gate.

Rika slid off of his back. "What if something else happens? What if the person that took him comes back?" Henry kissed her forehead. She was so use to him. Everything about Henry was comforting. That's why he was her best friend. He was like a brother to her.

"Don't worry." Henry insisted.

"Easy for you to say." She grumbled. Henry smiled at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay." Rika nodded. "Go get some sleep. Ryo will be fine, you'll see." Rika sighed and entered the gate as Henry walked away. She walked slowly to the front door. The door flew open when she reached it, revealing her mother. Rumiko looked angry.

"Do you know what time it is, young lady?"

Rika held back a groan. "Uh, no. I don't own any watches." She replied. Rumiko's eyes narrowed into slits.

"It's eleven-thirty. You're past curfew."

"Oh, mom. It's one time."

Rumiko sighed. "Just go to bed. If you stay out past curfew again there will be consequences!" Rika rolled her eyes as she pushed past her mother and went to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and looked over at her sliding glass doors. She went over to them and unlocked them. Rika wasn't too sure if she wanted to see Ryo, but she needed to see Ryo.

"You better show up, twerp." Rika muttered, collapsing onto her bed. It didn't take long for Rika to fall asleep. She didn't realize how exhausted she had been. The stress of finding out Ryo was missing and then the relief of finding him was too much for her to handle.

Rika awoke by the sound of her sliding glass door opening. She sat up. Ryo came in through the door and then closed it. Rika sat very still, her heart raced at the memory of his lips brushing against hers and she wondered if he would do it again. If he was brave enough to kiss her twice in one night. Ryo came up to the edge of her bed and stopped, watching her curiously.

Ryo had showered before coming over. His hair was slightly damp and he had on clean clothes.

"Here you are." Rika greeted.

"Here I am." Ryo whispered. Rika could tell that he was nervous. He normally wouldn't have stood so far away from her. Any other time he would have plopped down right next to her, sitting so close that their legs brushed every time they shifted. Rika always pitched a fit when he did that because she knew that if he thought it annoyed her, he would do it more.

"I should kick your ass."

Ryo smiled as Rika stood up. "I can't say that I don't deserve it."

"You pushed me out of a window! You're damn right you deserve it!"

Ryo's eyebrows rose. "Is that what you're mad about?"

"Of course! What would have happened if Henry hadn't caught me?"

"You would have landed in a pretty flowerbed." Rika crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh come on, do you really think I'd push you out of a window if there was a chance that you might get hurt?"

"I don't know what to think." Ryo's eyebrows furrowed in response. "Something's wrong." She said. "I can feel it."

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

She shook her head. "Just tell me what's going on. Ryo, you can trust me."

"I know that, but trust isn't the issue here."

"Then what is?"

Ryo gave her a weird look. "Are you worried about me?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

Ryo shrugged. "Because...this is you."

"So?"

Ryo shook his head. "It's just...interesting." A sly look came to his face. "You're making me very curious."

"Am I?"

He nodded. "You are." Rika crossed her arms over her chest as Ryo came to stand in front of her. "I do plan on satisfying my curiosity."

"Of course you do." Ryo's fingers brushed against her cheek. He was making her feel vulnerable.

He smiled at her. "Are you going to hit me?" He whispered. Rika shrugged in response. She really didn't know what she would do if he kissed her again...or even if she'd let him go as far as kissing her twice in one night.

Ryo leaned closer to her until their foreheads were touching. Rika met his determined gaze. This was her chance to push him away, her only chance to stop him from seeing how she really felt. Instead of pushing him away, she brushed her finger tips against his jaw. He jumped at the touch, causing Rika to snatch her hand away. He gave her an apologetic look as he took her hand and forced her to cup his cheek.

Ryo kissed the inside of her wrist before leaning in. Their lips touched for just a moment before-

The door blew open, revealing Rumiko standing in the door way. Ryo turned his head away from Rika and avoided looking towards the door as the light came on. Rika squeezed her eyes shut and covered her face in embarrassment. How could this happen? Why did her mother have to chose tonight to bust into her bedroom?

"Ryo!" Rumiko exclaimed, raising her eyebrows in shock. Ryo gave her a polite smile, despite the situation.

"Hi, Mrs. Nonaka." Ryo even succeeded in sounding happy to see Rumiko.

"What are you doing here?" Rika removed her hand from her face to look at Ryo, wandering how exactly he planned to get them out of this.

"I'm staying at a friends house down the road and I thought I'd drop by and say hi to Rika, but I didn't realize what time it was. I'm so sorry for dropping by at such a ridiculous hour." Rumiko smiled, coming over and patting Ryo's shoulder.

"It's okay, dear. Just try to come at a decent hour next time, all right?" Rika's jaw dropped. She knew how this must have looked when her mother had busted into the room, so how could she believe what Ryo was saying. Ryo returned her smile and nodded in agreement.

"Will do." Rumiko turned her gaze to Rika.

"Hank is spending the night and I was wondering where you put the extra comforter." Rika raised her eyebrows.

"For Grandma, right?" Rumiko blushed. Rika smirked. Hank was Rumiko's secret boyfriend, but it was so not a secret. Rika had found out the day the two of them started dating.

"You hush!" Rumiko exclaimed. Rika rolled her eyes.

"It's in your closet." Rumiko nodded and returned her attention to Ryo.

"Don't be gone to long Mr. Akiyama. Your friend might start to worry."

"If he ever wakes up." Ryo muttered in response as Rumiko exited Rika's bedroom, closing the door behind her. Rika let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Ryo looked up at her. "I'll go."

"Ryo..." By the time she had managed to mumble his name, he was already sliding the glass door shut behind him. She walked over to the door and pushed it back open. Ryo watched her do this with a questioning look. "I'm shocked. You're leaving and you didn't even satisfy your curiosity." Ryo's eyes narrowed slightly as a smile slowly formed upon his lips.

"I was under the impression that your mother wanted me to leave."

"I was under the impression that my mother left the room."

"If I didn't know any better," Ryo said with a sly smile. "I'd say you want me to." Rika raised her eyebrows in response.

"Want you to do what?" Ryo was about to reply when a loud cracking sound echo throughout Rika's yard. Ryo turned slightly, glancing around the yard. "Ryo?" Rika whispered, touching his arm.

"I have to go." Rika grabbed hold of his wrist as he tried to leave.

"No, don't go yet."

"I have to." Ryo pulled her into a hug and whispered: "I'll be back in the morning, okay." Rika took in a deep breath and let it out. Whatever bravery Ryo had had was long gone, replaced by a fear that he was trying desperately to hide from her. Ryo pulled away from her slightly, trying to catch her eye but Rika kept her eyes lowered and staring at the ground. "Rika..." Rika made the mistake of looking up at him when he had said her name. When she met his gaze, he shook his head. "I'm sorry." Ryo whispered. He pulled away from her and took off towards the gate, disappearing into the darkness. Rika took in a deep breath and forced herself to go back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

******Chapter 4 of ****__****Ryo's Secret********  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Three Months Later

The Tamers were sitting quietly at Hypnos waiting for Yamaki to arrive. Yamaki had called Takato a couple days ago, looking specifically for Ryo who hadn't been answering his cell phone. Takato called Rika to ask of Ryo's whereabouts. Rika told him to shove it and hung up. The truth was that Rika herself hadn't seen or heard from Ryo since the night he had disappeared through her gate. She was angry, but not at Ryo. She was angry with herself for feeling what she did for the boy. If she didn't care, things would be so much easier for her.

"Still no sign of Ryo?" Yamaki asked, walking into the room.

"None." Takato replied. Yamaki sighed and glanced at Riley. She met his gaze.

"The project we've been working on is pointless unless Ryo is here to add the finishing touches." Riley stated in aggravated tones.

"Don't sound so upset, Ms. Riley. I'm here." Riley's eyes narrowed as Ryo walked into the room. Yamaki seemed relieved. Henry grabbed a hold of Rika's arm as if she were going to jump out of her seat and attack Ryo. She wasn't that stupid. She'd wait until there were no witnesses. Okay, maybe she was a tad bit pissed off at Ryo.

"I could of swore you promised to be back in the morning." Riley stated firmly as Ryo came to stand beside her. Ryo gave her a confused look. _Like I haven't heard that before _Rika thought bitterly.

"It is morning, Ms. Riley."

"Yes, you're right, Ryo. It is morning, but it's been three whole months since you said that." Ryo raised his eyebrows as at her, still looking confused.

"What's your point?" Riley took in a calming breath.

"You're three months late." She stated as calmly as she could. Rika could feel her own blood boiling just listening to Ryo's stupid voice.

"I don't recall specifying which morning I would be coming back."

Rika had heard enough. She yanked her arm from Henry's grasp, stood and walked out of the room. She continued to walk in an aggravated manner towards the exit.

_Stupid Ryo! Who said he could come skipping back into my life after three months of nothing? He has no right! It's not going to happen. There's no way in hell I'm going to just let him back into my life after three months of nothing but worry._ Rika thought angrily. She really wasn't paying much attention to where she was going. She just walked and stayed gathered in her own pissed off thoughts.

"Rika! Wait!" Her eyes widened at the sound of Ryo's voice calling for her to stop. He had noticed her absence much quicker than she thought he would.

Rika didn't look back at him as she took off running. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. It was the first time she had ever run away from a problem, but she didn't want to deal with Ryo right now. She didn't want to hear his stupid apologies or his pleads for forgiveness.

Rika pushed through the gate and burst through the front door of her house. She didn't stop there because she knew he was right behind her. She ran right into her bedroom and slammed the door in his face. She locked it. There was nothing but silence for a minute or two while she stared at her bedroom door.

There was a gentle knock.

"Rika?" She didn't answer him. Ryo could use that soft, gentle voice all he wanted. The door was not going to open. "Please, just hear me out." Rika pressed her back against the door and slid down it until she landed on the floor. "I had to leave. I shouldn't even be here now."

"Then why are you here?" Rika didn't want to say anything to him, but the words had just forced themselves out.

"Because I..." Ryo fell silent for a few minutes. "I don't want to leave you mad at me."

"But you're still leaving?"

"I'm not leaving town or anything. I'm just going to drop all contact with everyone." Rika felt like her heart was falling to pieces. "It's for the best, Rika." Tears began to form, but she refused to let them fall. If he wanted to go, then that was fine by her. There was no use in crying over someone so stupid anyway.

"For who?" Her voice was starting to shake. She cursed herself for letting somebody become so important to her.

"Rika...I don't know what I would do if you got hurt because of me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Open the door and I'll tell you."

"You do realize that if I open this door I'll beat the living shit out of you?"

"Yes." His response was whispered. Rika didn't want to open the door, but he was offering to tell her what was going on and that was something she desperately wanted to know. She stood and pulled the door open. Ryo stood with his hands shoved in his pockets. He looked better than the last time she had seen him. His face was now healed, but he looked much skinnier than before. "Can I come in?" Rika nodded and sat down on her bed as Ryo came in and shut the door behind him.

"Spill!" Rika demanded.

Ryo sighed and took a seat next her. "My father is out to kill me."

Rika's eyes widened. "You're joking!"

"I wish I was." Ryo glanced at her and then turned his eyes to the floor. "When I was little I would follow my mom around everywhere. I was always on her heels even when she went to the bathroom. I would sit outside the door with my teddy bear and wait for her to come out." Rika smiled. The thought of Ryo cuddling with a teddy bear was too adorable for words. Ryo looked at her. "At the time I didn't know who my father was and as far as I was concerned, I didn't need one. My mom was my everything, Rika. She was all I had and she was all that I wanted."

"Was?"

Ryo's eyes filled with tears. "She was killed."

"By your dad?"

He nodded. "I knew him by that time. He had no idea about me and when he found out he demanded to be apart of my life but every time he came over he would fight with my mom and she would kick him out."

"Are you sure that he did it?" Rika asked.

Ryo took in a shaky breath. "One night he came over drunk. I could hear him fighting with my mom. I snuck out of bed and followed the sounds of their voices. They were in the other bedroom and the door was cracked opened. I slipped inside and stood at the door. I figured that once they noticed that I was awake they would stop fighting. It didn't happen that way." Ryo's fingers began to tremble. He grabbed hold of his pant leg in an attempt to stop it. "He pulled out a knife and..." His voice trailed off. He shook his head as if he were trying to shake the memory away. "There was blood everywhere." His voice was barley audible as tears trailed down his cheeks.

Rika grabbed him and pulled him into her arms. "I'm so sorry." She murmured, running her fingers through his hair. Even though Ryo had just told her something horrible she couldn't help but notice how soft his hair was. Ryo buried his face into her shoulder, sucking in a deep breath and letting it out.

Rika held Ryo in her arms for what seemed like forever. She finally forced herself to pull her fingers out of his hair. Ryo groaned. "Don't stop!" He whined. Rika smiled, delighted that he didn't want her to stop.

She pushed him away. "Is that why your father is after you? Because you saw?" Ryo shook his head. "Then why is he trying to kill you?"

"For the same reason he killed her." Rika's eyebrows rose. "He can't control me."

"Do you think he would have hurt Takato, Henry and Jeri?"

"I think they're lucky that I came home. He'll use anything I care about against me."

"Is that why you're leaving?"

"I'm not technically leaving."

"Right, you're just going to start avoiding us."

"It's for the best." He whispered.

"For you."

Ryo shook his head. "No, for you." Ryo's fingers brushed tenderly against her cheek. Rika felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Her eyes narrowed as he began to speak. "My father wants to torture me as much as possible before he kills me. If he ever found out how much you mean to me..." Ryo's bottom lip trembled. "I can't even imagine what he would do to you." He whispered.

"How much do I mean to you?" Rika asked.

"More than I could ever explain." He replied. Ryo cupped Rika's face gently in his hands. "I could never live with myself if he ever hurt you." Rika didn't know how to reply. This wasn't exactly what she expected him to say. She actually hadn't expected him to answer at all. He was a guy and guys avoided things that had anything to do with emotion. At least that was what her mother had told her, but Ryo was proving Rumiko wrong.

Rika took hold of Ryo's hands and jerked them from her face. Ryo pulled her to him and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

Rika felt her heart stop and then start again, beating much faster than before. Her eyes fluttered closed and before she knew it she was pulling him closer, losing her balance. She fell back into the pillows, dragging him on top of her. They kissed slowly and passionately.

And then it was ruined with a loud knock on her bedroom door.

Ryo sighed as Rika pushed him off of her. "You should probably go." He nodded in agreement and got off the bed.

There was another knock. "Rika?" Her grandmother called.

"Just a minute, grandma. " Rika replied, following Ryo out the sliding door.

He turned to look at her. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She murmured.

Ryo took her hand in his. "If things were different, would you consider being my girlfriend?"

"Never." She teased, a smirk crossing her lips.

Ryo chuckled. "Of course not."

"Anymore dreams you'd like me to shatter?"

"Nah, I think that'll just about do it." He smiled at her before kissing her cheek and walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

******Chapter 5 of**___** Ryo's Secret**_  
******Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Ryo pressed his back against the wall. He held his breath, listening for the footsteps that had haunted his childhood. Even after everything he had been through with the digimon, all the fights he had fought to save the world, he was still terrified of those footsteps.

Ryo didn't have any other choice, he had to face his father. The Tamers were involved and they weren't safe. As much as he hated to admit it, this was his fault. If he hadn't run away from his fears, none of this would be happening. They would all be safe. Rika would be safe.

His heart thumped painfully at the thought of her.

His hands clenched into fists as those familiar footsteps echoed a crossed his house. "Ryo, where are you? Come out, son." Ryo pressed himself closer to the wall, hoping he could keep hidden but those footsteps were becoming louder and louder. He squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in a quiet breath. "This game has been going on long enough, don't you think?"

"Much, much too long." He whispered in agreement.

Ryo's eyebrows furrowed at the sudden cease in his father's steps. He screamed at the shot of pain that seemed to penetrate his entire body. He glanced down to see a fireplace poker sticking out of his arm. The tip was glowing red and he could hear his own skin bubbling from the intense heat of the poker.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

Rika sighed as she slowly walked home. She was out way past curfew. It was almost three in the morning, she was positive that she was in for a slap or two from both her mother and her grandmother.

Normally, Rika would have a valid reason and could get away with staying out late. She didn't have a reason this time. She had stayed out late because she wanted too. Rika sighed once more, she deserved to be punished for making her mother and grandmother worry.

Rika froze, hearing a low moan. She glanced around, seeing nothing. Another moan pierced the silence. It was coming from the woods. Rika took in a deep breath and allowed her curiosity to escort her into the trees. She only made it a few feet when she spotted Ryo laying on the ground.

"Ryo!" He was covered in blood. Rika fell to her knees beside him. "Lately, it seems like you're always covered in blood." She whispered. Ryo laughed in response. He reeked of alcohol. "Terrific." She muttered as she pulled him into a sitting position. "You're drunk."

"No!" He grumbled childishly. Rika rolled her eyes and slipped his arm around her shoulders. Ryo stumbled over his feet the entire walk to her house, making the journey ten times longer than it should have been.

Rika finally managed to get Ryo into her bedroom and without alerting her mother and grandmother. He passed out the moment she set got him into her bed. Now she had to let mom know that she was home. She'd much rather fight the D-Reaper again.

Rika glance back at Ryo. He looked terrible. There was a deep purple bruise on his forehead and what looked like road rash on the right side of his face. There was a hole in his left arm; the skin around it was melted. Rika was too afraid to check underneath his shirt to see what damage may lye there.

"Ri...ka..." Ryo whispered. She sat down next to him.

"What?" He didn't answer. "Ryo, what is it?"

"Don't leave me."

Rika shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "I can't leave you. You need me too much."

His eyes fluttered open. "Need you? I can't survive without you."

His eyes closed once more as the tears fell down her cheeks. "Stop it." Ryo force a smile to his lips, but said nothing else.

"Rika, what happened to him?" Rika jumped at the sudden sound of her grandmother's voice and quickly wiped the tears off of her cheeks. How long had grandma been standing there?

"He got into a fight." She turned to her grandma. "It's not as bad as it looks."

* * *

Thankfully, her grandma didn't ask any other questions. Instead, she brought in the medical supplies and helped Rika clean up Ryo's wounds.

"So, how much trouble did you get into last night?" Henry asked, moving his arms absent mindedly through the grass. Rika and Henry lay in a particularly comfy patch of grass outside of Guilmon's old hideout.

"None."

Henry's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

She nodded. "Grandma stuck up for me. I guess Ryo's condition was enough to get me out of trouble."

"This entire thing is ridiculous!" Henry grumbled. Rika had told Henry and Takato about Ryo's situation."You'd think that we would notice something like this going on in his life."

Rika sighed. "Some friends we are."

"We need to do something about it!" Takato said, coming and sitting down on the other side of Rika.

"Easier said than done, Takato." Henry stated.

Takato pulled at the grass. "Well, we have to do something! We can't just sit back and watch him die." Rika glared at him.

Henry sighed. "You're right. Ryo's body can only handle so much and we have no idea how long this has actually been going on."

"So, what do we do?" Rika asked. "The police are never going to believe us."

"Then we're on our own." Takato murmured.

"Ryo's not going to like this." Rika whispered.

Henry shrugged. "Ryo, gave up a long time ago. Maybe getting ourselves involved is exactly what will motivate him."

Rika glanced between the two boys. "How do we save someone who doesn't want to be saved?"

Takato met Rika's gaze. "I don't know."

Henry squeezed her hand. "We'll figure it out. We always do." Takato nodded in agreement.

"We have one advantage." Rika murmured. The two boys looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Ryo's in too much pain. He won't be able to disappear."

"He's stuck here with us." Henry stated.

"Whether he likes it or not." Takato added.

Rika looked up at Takato, grateful that he had showed up. He hadn't been invited to come hang out with her and Henry but she was glad he was here. She reached over and took his hand. He was shocked at first, but then he smiled and gripped her hand tightly.


End file.
